


The Glass Slippers

by thewhitetiktok



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewhitetiktok/pseuds/thewhitetiktok
Summary: Wanna hear a summary? Well of course, it is Cinderella's reference, but I'm willing to fix the story a little bit to plot easier. Anyway, enjoy the story!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello, this is far by my first fanfiction not only in Miraculous Ladybug theme but also the first fiction I've ever written in English. So I will be very please for you guys to comment what you guys think about my work and also what I can do to approve it. Soooo, let's get started!

Marinette soon woke up after a nightmare, feeling her forehead full of sweat and her heart pounding widly. It wasn't a long time since her previous nightmare and she was truly very exhausted with it. The nightmares, which all share the same contents, had haunted her eversince she was ten. It began after a accident that cause her parents, the Dupain-Cheng family dissapeared without any news. She remembered everything even 6 years had passed. And clearliest, the shiver ran through her as she looked for her parents in every single room in the masion just to hear the news that they are gone. Marinette had cried, yes, cried so much that she couldn't even lift her eye lids up.

But later in that day, there was something in exchange, a thing that could stop her crying from day to day, a small, red creature that reveal herself as Tikki, a kwami, one of the unknown creatures in the universe.

_"Don't cry Marinette" Tikki said as she gently pat Marinette on the head. The red creature smiled, then sat on Marinette's lab, saying cheerful words. " It was pity for such a good girl like you to end up like this, so I'm here Marinette, I'm here to be your friend!"_

__

__

_At first, Marinette was afraid of Tikki, thinking she would be some evil creature, but no, she was more likely to be a fairy, a fairy who had wipped her tears away and filled her heart with such a warmth feeling. It was the first time she smile after that accident, and so as she became best friends with Tikki._

"Marinette...?" The little kwami flied to Marinette when she stood up to get some fresh water. Tikki took a glance at Marinette's face and as always, immediately knew what's going wrong. 

Tikki gave her a hug, muttered something like "Oh Marinette" and Marinette gave her a gentle hug as respond too. 

"I'm ok, Tikki" Marinette's lips curled into a sly smile and then she turned her head to watch the clock. _Seven in the morning_ she thought _I need to be ready fast if I don't want them to be complainning over and over._

Marinette quickly grabbed her apron and tied it after her waist, while looking at herself in the mirror. _I'm so dirty_ she frowned as she wipped some cinder out off her cheeks. But she shook her head to get the idea of having a bath off when she just had one hour more to not just feeding the chickens, cows, horses, cleaning the house but also preparing the breakfast for the Bourgeois family. Everything was better when Mrs. Bourgeois was still alive. At that time, Marinette was never being treated as a slave or maid and Mrs Bourgeois might be the nicest woman she had met, but then a disease came, took Mrs Bourgeois away from them.

Marinette walked down the wooden stairs, carefully not to wake up the family. And when she went to the kitchen, there are little mouses ran under her legs, squeking loudly as if they are trying to say ‘Good morning’. She giggled.

" Well, hello little friends" She cuddle on one of the mouses’ head and placed a bunch of grain corns on the floor. The mouses again squeaked in happiness.

Marinette slowly put in the apron's pockets full of corns and then hummed a familiar song as she started to threw out the grain corns for the chickens. She spinned along with the melody, giving the cows and horses their foods too. Until she was stopped by a small giggle.

"Hello girl, you seem cheerful today" A girl with long, brunette hair was giggling at Marinette, enjoying the show. Her name was Alya, the daughter of the Césaire family whom she had played with since she was a child. Her family and Alya's was best friends, and when Marinette suffered through the pain 6 years ago, Alya started to come more often, bringing Marinette's foods, milk, fruit, vegetable and also, as Marinette insisted, fabrics. 

Marinette opened the door for her friend to come in and do realize someone was missing.

"Where's Nino and Adrien?" She asked, putting her hand into the basket that Alya gave her and pulled two apples out. She placed one of the apples on Alya's lab.

"Busy doing men's things, I suppose." Alya bit a full-mouth of the apple “They sais it's something urgent, but they aren't willing to say what it is. But by the way girl, I've got something awesome for you!"

Alya gave another basket to Marinette. This time was fabrics, and it was no doubt that Marinette's jaw hit the floor when she stared at them.

"Oh my god, Alya! These fabrics are amazing!!" Marinette's eyes shined with delight. She softly gasp at the smooth felling the fabrics gave. Then once more, turned to her best friend and pulled her into a bone-breaking hug. " Alya! I don't know what to say but thank you!!"

"Alright bestie, I appreciate your hug, but I even got something more exciting for you! Check this out!" Alya pulled out a white envelope with a red mark at the front, then quickly, she opened the letter and read out loud. "Dear Mrs and Ms Césaire, we are pleased to give you an invitation to the ball which will occur in the next Sunday. All girls and women are welcomed at this event. Greetings."

Alya turned at her friend to see her respond, but all got onto Marinette's face was nothing but blank. Alya frowned, held her hand upon the forehead.

“Look, girl, you don’t understand the problem, right?” Marinette nodded. “ The prince, Marinette! The prince! He’ll be 16 on Sunday! And that’s why this ball was organized!! He is willing to choose his wife there!”

Marinette took a glimpse at her best friend and gave a small frowned, she shrugged.

“Alya, I’m not interested with the prince. You know that I already have my crush on someone.” Marinette took a grip on her waist and grinned. “Besides, I have chores to do, see?”

Alya gazed around the garden, nodding and then muttered something a while before she patted Marinette’s shoulder. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll help you, and things will be fine. And I believe that Marinette Dupain-Cheng will not miss a chance to either got some free foods and entered a such a big event. It would be super fun!” She then took a broom and started to clean up the dusty floor. In Marinette thought, it would be such a strange idea for a lady in the Césaire family to literally doing houseworks, but since she had known Alya long enough to learn deeply about her stubborness, she couldn’t do any but giggled and grabbed another broom in the kitchen’s corner.  
God, she really pleased to have a friend like her.

With the help of Alya, finishing all the house work in an hour seems to be no problem, but nevertheless, the eldest daughter of the Césaire royal family didn’t actually know anything about cooking. So instead of helping and making disasters, she just sat on a chair in the kitchen, looking at Marinette who was busy making delicious breakfast that could lead any stomach to growl big. And indeed, Alya wasn’t an exception from that case, her stomach started to rumble as the scent of Marinette’s special fried eggs spread to every corner of the mansion. Everyone love Marinette’s foods, and she even got her own secret recipe to make it as delicious as possible. 

And Alya was pulled back from her thoughts when her bestie put a plate full of eggs, bacons, cooked corn and hot bread. 

“Marinette? What’s this for?” Alya asked with a confused voice.

Marinette chuckled a bit when she put the other three dishes on the table, ready to bring them upstair.

“It was a thank you for helping me so much” Marinette’s smile was bright and full of warmth. She took a seat next to Alya, placing her own meal infront of her and began to grab some bread. “And also, I know that you haven’t eaten anything yet, so I’ve managed to make you some. We could eat together.”

“Girl, you are too good for this world, did you know?” Alya wrabbed her arms around Marinette and hug her bestie. And she did hear Marinette’s giggles too.

“Thank you, Alya, for everything."

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thanks for reading and noticing my works guys! I'm glad that you've made your way finishing this chapter. And whenever you read this chapter, maybe it's a month or even longer, I'll be pleased to see your comments below! Greetings.


End file.
